This invention relates to a composition of matter which is an organic di- or polysulfide incorporating a catalytic amount of an amine/mercaptan mixture and a stabilizer to provide a sulfur-solvent capable of dissolving unexpectedly large amounts of sulfur at a high rate with low loss of catalyst activity on storage.
In the processing of sour gas wells, sulfur may form deposits that can plug the well and cease production. These deposits have been prevented or dissolved by flowing solvents such as carbon disulfide, mineral and spindle oils, organic solvents and aqueous alkylamines downhole to dissolve the sulfur plug. The solvent is injected downhole and the well is allowed to soak for sufficient time to dissolve any existing sulfur plugs. Alternatively, the solvent can be injected continuously in amounts sufficient to prevent the formation of sulfur deposits. The above systems all have various disadvantages such as toxicity, flammability, corrosivity and limited ability to dissolve sulfur.